Maomi Hōzuki
Maomi Hōzuki is a shinboi from Kirigakure and is part of the well known Hōzuki Clan. Her mastery in Boil Release has earned her the moniker ' The Boiling Empress' and has exceptional control of the Yin Release. She is also the teacher of Enen Hōzuki, who she taught the Steaming Danger Tyranny. Background Maomi was born around the time the 5 Great Shinobi Nations were still recovering from the First Ninja War. She was a eager learner, and believed her clan was the best in Kirigakure. Her mother was always away, due to her always doing missions for the Mist ANBU. When she was just 6, her father decided it was time for her to learn the clan secrets And sent her to train with the clan elders. By the time she was 12, she had learned all the clan justu, and had been promoted to Chunin at the top of her class. There was a certain jutsu that she wanted to learn but it was only mastered by the 2nd Mizukage. After convincing him to train her, the two began working on it. During one session, Maomi had an incident leaving her in a coma. When she woke up two years later, she found out that her teacher had passed away and she had to figure the mechanisms of the jutsu herself. When she turned 17, she had mastered everything the clan had to offer, including the Steaming Danger Tyranny. She was promoted to Jōnin when she turned 21, and had her own genin squad. On one fateful mission, she discovered she had the Boil Release and asked for permission from the Mizukage if she could drop her squad and train in her new found ability. He accepted, and she left the village to train on the island. At the age of 28, she returned strong as ever, for she had mastered the Water Release, Fire Release, and Boil Release. When she returned however, the village was under a new reign and was dubbed the name the Bloody Mist. When she found out that the villagers were killing those with Kekkei Genkai, she quickly abandoned the village, in order to protect herself. She had decided to learn Kinjutsu in Kumogakure to past the time. When she finished her training, she received word that the village was under a new leader. She had a meeting with the new Mizukage, who told her she would promote her to ANBU due to her long loyalty to her village. Maomi went to visit her clan, and was disappointed and upset that her clan's numbers had dwindled from the civil war. She asked about her parents, and they informed her that they had been murdered. With a broken heart and tears streaming down her face, she swore on their graves that she would protect the clan no matter what the risk. After going on missions for the ANBU, she met Morakai a wandering shinobi who used Puppets in battle. After a deep conversation, they decided they would pair up and work as a team. During the Fourth Shinobi War, she didn't participate, due to her receiving the job of protecting the village. After the war, she helped rebuild her clan and the village. Personality As a child, Maomi had a lot of pride and love for her clan, and kept it dear to her heart. After her parents and other clan me members were murdered, she declared that she would do whatever it took for her to gain power in order to protect the Hōzuki Clan. After her mind became corrupt that she must do whatever it took in order to get stronger, she received a Curse Mark that hurt herself and could potentially her allies. She is known to be a kind and caring girl, but when someone threatens her clan or someone she cares about, she becomes clouded up in her mind and will stop them no matter what the risks are. Ever since she was a child, she has been eager to learn, and won't pass up on an opportunity to learn foreign techniques. Appearance Maomi has long black hair, and has deep brown eyes. She wears a necklace her mother gave her as a child, since she wasn't always home. Maomi's attire is her wearing an open white long jacket, with her chest completely wrapped in bandages. To complete her outfit, she wears long white pants and white boots when on missions for the ANBU, or when is doing her own things. Abilities Nature Transformation Being directly from the Hōzuki Clan, Maomi had an affinity for the Water Release. After discovering her Boil Release, she mastered her Fire Release as well. After training with the 2nd Mizukage, she had learned how to use Genjutsu and Yin Release on a good level. Discovering her Earth Release, she was able to combine it with Fire Release, and trained in some Lava Release jutsu. Hōzuki Clan Hiden After learning from both the clan elders and the 2nd Mizukage, Maomi learned all the clan jutsu, from the Hydrification Technique to the Water Gun Technique. She is highly capable of using the techniques without a water source near her. She has even mastered the Steaming Danger Tyranny, after learning from the original user. Kinjutsu After training in Kumogakure, Maomi became skilled in using different types of swords, and was able to create a sword style unique to her clan. Curse Mark Of Shinigami After hearing rumours about a woman who could grant you power if you were worthy, Maomi went looking for her and discovered it was a Uzumaki Clan survivor who worshipped Shinigami and had developed a curse mark to harness the demon's power. After receiving the seal, Maomi trained in both Fūinjustsu and Yin Release. When she activates the seal, her body becomes covered in the seal markings and she grows longer teeth, nails, and her hair turns bushy and white. She gains a cloak made up of the chakra sealed in the spirit, and gains featureless white eyes. Intelligence Ever since she was young, Maomi has been able to easily pick up new techniques and adapt them to her own abilities, such as the Steaming Danger Tyranny and other well known techniques. She can quickly decide to change strategies and switch up her fighting style based on her opponents.